Believe It Or Not
by Charmedgirls02
Summary: Chris had very little time before his birthday, and getting Piper and Leo back together was his number one priority until he learned that it wasn’t the hardest part of his time travel experience.
1. Words I want to say

**A/N: Hey it's charmedgirls02 with The Secrets Of Christopher Halliwell**

**Summary: Chris had very little time before his birthday, and getting Piper and Leo back together was his number one priority until he learned that it wasn't the hardest part of his time travel experience. **

**The first chapter is kind of what happened after the episode " Prince Charmed" This story is AU, and will go the way we thought it should have. Enjoy!**

Piper stared down at the bracelet that she hadn't seen in years, and felt a single tear fall down her cheek. This bracelet had been one thing she wanted for a long time, and Leo had found it. He knew her better than she thought he did.

Piper wrapped the bracelet around her wrist, and fastened the clip. It sparkled against the moonlight, magnificently.

After a few minutes of staring at it, she turned around. Standing in the doorway, was the man that she had been fighting to get over for the past six months. She was nearing a breakdown, and there he was right there, standing in the doorway.

" Leo…"she gasped. " Where did you find it?"

" It was under some bushes in the backyard." Leo said. " I pulled some magical strings to find it, and fix it to make it good as new."

" Leo, you didn't have to do that." She said, softly. They went into the hallway, and closed the door to Wyatt's bedroom.

" I know." Leo said. " But I wanted to. You deserve to have everything you want…especially on your birthday."

Pipers looked down at her hands, and then back up at him. Tears were now flowing down her cheek, even though she hadn't felt them leave her eyes. Emotions got the best of her, and she inched closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck before crashing her lips against his. It felt like nothing before. As soon as she was feeling this, she felt him pulling away from her.

" Piper." He said, shocked. " What…?"

" You're right." Piper said, backing away, even though he hadn't brought up a point. She was answering her self, saying it was wrong. " Ah screw it…" she pulled him back towards her, kissing him again. Leo didn't pull away this time, but pulled her even closer to him.

When the kiss got more passionate, Leo pulled away. He knew what was on her mind. She was already leading him towards her bedroom.

" Piper, are you sure you want to… Leo said.

" Yes, I'm sure." Piper said, and kissed him again. They stumbled into her bedroom, Piper closing the door with her foot. God how she had wanted to feel like this for months, the feeling of her lips on hers, the feeling of being with him. They moved towards her bed, Leo pushing her onto it. Their kiss got more intense until Piper pulled at Leo's shirt. Leo moved his body far enough away for her to unbutton his top shirt, without breaking their kiss. Piper successfully unbuttoned it, and pulled it off, only breaking their kiss to pull his undershirt off. Leo gently pulled Piper's hair tie out and ran his hands through her soft and warm hair. Their lips connected once again in a blissful and passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, clothes were flung to the floor.

Hours later Piper lay in Leo's arms, both dazed in the afterglow. Her head was on his chest.

" That was…" Piper started.

" Amazing." Leo finished her sentence. It had been better than ever.

Piper nodded. " So where do we go from here?"

" I don't know." Leo said, and kissed the top of her head. " Being with you made me realize even more that I never stopped loving you."

" I never did either." Piper confessed. No matter how she tried to move on, dating other men, staying far away from him, she had never stopped.

" I don't ever want to leave." Leo said. " But I'm an Elder."

" You're going to leave, aren't you?" she said.

" I don't have to." Leo said. " I can clip my wings."

" Leo I can't ask you to do that." Piper said. " As much as I love you, you have a higher calling."

" I love you more." Leo said. He suddenly heard ringing in his ears. He frowned. " I have to go." He said. " I promise I'll be back."

Piper sighed as he kissed her before leaving with his clothes.

**A/N: please review, and tell us what you thought. Just as a note, this is just an intro chapter. The rest of the chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading. **

**-charmedgirls02-**


	2. Glowing

**A/N: We don't own charmed. **

**Thank you for all of the great reviews for the first chapter. Enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter. **

Leo felt horrible for leaving Piper right after the hours the spent together. The time made him think about leaving his 'calling', as they put it, so that he could be with her.

As he orbed to face the other Elders, he saw them looking at him quizzically.

" We hope you know the seriousness of your actions." The elder named Odin said.

" What?" Leo said. " Being with Piper? I love her."

" Elders are forbidden to have families." Odin said. " That's the one rule you can't break. You're just leading her on."

" I have a family." Leo said, firmly. " Whether I'm with Piper or not. I want to be, though."

" Out of the question." Odin said. " Your duties are only to being an Elder."

" Well, maybe that'll change soon." Leo said, and walked away from them to think.

The days ticked forward now, and hours were critical. For the sake of Chris' life, and to get his parents back together, they were. It almost was more important than keeping Wyatt from turning evil, because if he wasn't conceived, his future self in this time wouldn't be able to save Wyatt in the future…If that would ever make sense, he didn't know. His birthday was drawing nearer and nearer, and it made him nervous.

" Good morning." Piper said, walking into the kitchen after checking on Wyatt. Phoebe was with him in the kitchen eating breakfast. Chris noticed something unusual about Piper immediately. She as unusually peppy…he could sense it in her voice.

"You okay?" he asked her.

" Yeah." She said. " Why?"

" You're really happy." Chris said. " Usually peppy."

" He's got a point." Phoebe agreed. "Was someone here last night? Maybe a birthday surprise from Greg? I heard you with someone last night."

" No one was with me." Piper lied.

" Plus you're glowing." She added. " Who was it?"

" Can't a woman be happy? I mean it was my birthday." Piper said, trying not to spill about the wonderful night she had spent with her ex-husband.

" That doesn't explain what I heard."

" Maybe not." Piper said. " But no one was here."

" If I didn't have to go to work…" Phoebe said, heading towards the back door. " But I do, so I'll question you more later."

" Bye." Piper said, as Phoebe left.

" Bye." Phoebe called.

" I've got to go, too." Piper told Chris. " Listen, I don't want to take Wyatt with me since I have a long day. Could you watch him for me?"

" Sure." Chris said.

" Are you sure you want to?" Piper said. " I mean I could find someone else to baby-sit for me."

" Yeah." Chris nodded. " I'll watch him. You've got a lot to do, obviously."

" Okay." Piper said. " And remember, anything happens to him, it's your head."

" Alright." He said.

" I'll be back by three." She said.

Chris nodded. Once she left, he went upstairs to Wyatt's room.

Wyatt looked at him from his crib as Chris entered.

" You're awake." He said. " Okay, well at least I have someone to talk to. At least I don't have to worry about you blabbing anything I say to you."

Wyatt just looked at him.

" Of course you won't understand." He said, looking down at the crib. " But I've got problems. Mom and Dad haven't gotten back together. I've got to be born soon, and I haven't even been conceived yet. I haven't got a lot of time. I hope at least I can save you from becoming evil. I hope I don't become half-fireman instead of half-whitelighter, too. Mom and Dad have got to get back together soon, because brother-to-brother, I don't like Greg very much."

Chris suddenly heard a crash from behind him. He whipped around, the thought of demons on his mind, to see Piper standing in the doorway. He looked down to see the source of the noise. It was a baby monitor. She must've been bringing a baby monitor to Wyatt's room, and was about to give Chris one.

" How much of that did you hear?" he asked.

" Are you my son?" she gasped. " Wait, you can't be. This must just be a misunderstanding, because I'm not pregnant…. wait, a second…yes I am."

" What?"

" I am pregnant." Piper said. " It's possible. Last night had been crazy, and they hadn't been prepared. " Last night…"

" Oh god!" Chris gasped. " He _was _here last night. That's why you were so happy. Great now I'm half fireman."

" What?" Piper said. " No! I never slept with Greg. Leo was here last night."

" So I'm half whitelighter?"

Piper nodded slowly. " You're my son?" she said, still not quite sure of that fact.

" Yeah, I am." Chris said.

" I can't believe you never told us." Piper said. " All this time you've been here, and you've never told us."

" I never intended for you to know." Chris said. "But I needed to be conceived, and I was trying not to have you find out, but obviously I had nothing to worry about."

" Oh my god!" Piper gasped. " Oh my god!"

" I know you don't like me…. you hate me, but I needed to stop Wyatt."

" I could never hate you." Piper said. " Never…you're my son. I'm just shocked."

" You hated me before, and me being your son doesn't change that."

Piper frowned. " Chris, I hated what you've done." Piper said. " You meddled with your family. We didn't know you _were _family. I don't hate you. I could never hate my son."

" Really?"

" Really." Piper assured him. " You just have to give me time to let all of this information sink in."

**A/N: please review. An update will be up a.s.a.p. **

**-whitelighterleo21 and chrisfantic3 as charmedgirls02-**


	3. Can't say no

**A/N: ****We don't own charmed. Sorry for the delay. **

" Are you serious?" Odin said. " You want to be a whitelighter? It's totally out of the question."

Leo and Odin were standing in an open space with no one else around.

" I have a family." Leo argued. " They need me, and now I've realized that I should have never become an elder."

" Your love for Piper is clouding your judgment." Odin said, emotionlessly. " You must not let it."

" What if I don't want this anymore?" Leo said.

" Then you must deal."

XXXX

" Chris do you have any wash that needs to be done?" Piper asked Chris when he orbed into the Manor. It had been two days since she found out he was her son, and they still hadn't talked about it. Piper wanted to talk about it, but Chris avoided the conversation.

" Um…no." he said. They were in the kitchen, and Piper was feeding Wyatt.

" Let me know if there is." She said. There was a silence for a few seconds until Piper spoke again.

" I really think you should move into the Manor instead of that couch at the club." She said.

" No, the club is fine." Chris said.

" Are you sure?" Piper said. " Now that Phoebe and Paige aren't living at the Manor anymore, there's plenty of room."

Chris looked at her, the pleading look on her face. How could he say no to his mom? She was alone in this big house…well with an eleven month old, but that wasn't saying much.

" You know what?" he said, coming to conclusions with himself. " I'll take you up on that offer."

Piper's face lit up. " You want me to help you move in?" she asked.

" I don't have much." Chris said. " I won't need any help."

" Okay, well I'll set up some sheets and stuff in Phoebe's room. Is that okay?"

" Yes it is." Chris said. " I'll be right back."

With that, he orbed out.

Piper grinned. She would now have the chance to get closer to her son. She needed to do something nice for him, too. She felt bad enough for being so cruel to her son, and she needed to make up for that now.

As she kept feeding Wyatt, white and blue orbs filled the room. Leo appeared.

" Piper." He said, before Piper could speak. " I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

" Where have you been?" she asked him. She wasn't mad at him; she knew he had to face the elders and she was concerned.

" I've been with the other elders." He said. " I want to be a whitelighter, but they won't see to it."

" So what is going to happen?" she said.

" I'm not giving up." He said. " I'll find a way."

Suddenly Chris orbed in with a few bags.

" Oh, good." Piper said, looking at him, and then his bags. " I'll take them and put your wash in the machine."

Chris put his bags to the floor, ignoring the fact that Leo was there. Suddenly the timer on the stove rang.

" Oh, Chris that's your lunch." Piper said, referring to the lunch she had been making for him. " I hope you don't mind I made you lunch."

" No, I don't mind. Thanks." He said. " I'll just bring the other bags up."

He left the room with the bags that didn't have clothes in them. Piper set Wyatt's food down, picked Wyatt up, and handed him to Leo.

" What was that?" Leo said, taking Wyatt from her. He watched as she went to the oven to get the food out. She set it on the counter to cool off, and then took Chris' bag to the laundry room.

" He's moving in." Piper finally told him.

" What?"

" There's no reason he should be at the club with the room there is in the house." She said.

" You're washing his clothes, making him lunch, and giving him a room in your house." Leo summed up. " You're treating him like a son."

_Bingo._ Piper thought.

Piper turned around to face him. Abandoning the wash, she walked into the kitchen again. Leo was now sitting at the kitchen table. She sat down next to him.

" Listen, can we talk?" she said.

Leo nodded. " Sure." He said.

" Two days ago…" she said. " We…"

Leo grinned." I remember." He said. " Do you regret it? Did you rethink this?"

Piper shook her head. " Never." She said. " It's just…when we did what we did…. I…"

She trailed off, trying to find a way to tell him.

" You what?" Leo said. She was making him nervous. Had she realized that she was happier being without him? Had their reunion made her realize that she wanted something different that what he could give her?

" I'm pregnant." Piper said.

" What?" Leo gasped. " That…that was two days ago. How could you know that?"

" I can tell, because Chris…is our son. He's still here, and he told me If I wasn't he'd be gone."

" Wha-no." Leo said. He got up, and put Wyatt back into the highchair. " No, he can't be."

" He is." Piper said. " It's him that I'm pregnant with. Chris is the future self of this baby." She put a hand to her stomach.

" I don't understand." Leo said. " How is he our son?"

" Leo, look at him." Piper said. " He has your eyes, my nose, and looks like me. Plus he has your stubbornness."

" Oh my god." Leo said. " You're right. What are we going to do?"

He heard a ringing in his ears.

" I don't know." Piper said, and looked at him. " What?"

" I've got to go." He said. " But I'm going to fix this. Trust me."

" Bye." Piper said.

Leo sighed, and orbed out.

**A/N: please review. We will update a.s.a.p. **

**-charmedgirls02-**


	4. Give it all up

**A/N: We don't own charmed.**

Leo disappeared from the manor, and appeared 'up there'. Suddenly around him were of the other elders, Odin and Sandra.

" We warned you." Odin said. " We told you to keep your distance from her, and you didn't. Now she's pregnant."

" Yes, with my son." Leo told them. " This is just one more reason to give up being an elder."

" Being an elder is your calling." Odin argued.

" Not anymore, it isn't." Leo said. " It took me away from the people who need me the most. Being an elder isn't what I want, and I don't care if it's my destiny. Not anymore."

" If you feel that strongly about this…" Sandra spoke up.

" What, you agree to this foolishness?" Odin said, skeptically.

Sandra looked at him. " We can't go against his own will." She said. " It is not in our power. Even you know that."

Odin frowned. " I guess you're right." He said, not completely willing to give up, but he had to. Sandra was right; it wasn't anyone's choice but Leo's.

" Very well then." Sandra said. " Leo, you know that once you give this up, there is no turning back. You realize that you will not be able to become a whitelighter again?"

" I realize that." Leo said. " I'd rather be mortal than live a life as a magical being without the people who mean the most to me."

" Then, you know what you have to do." Odin said. " You must fall from grace. If you choose to do this, we will guide you to the bridge."

" I'm going to do this." Leo said, sure of what he was going to do.

The three of them orbed out, arriving at the top of the golden gate bridge.

The bridge was a place Leo had been to many times, but now it seemed different. The water below them moved calmly as they looked down.

" All you have to do is fall." Sandra said.

Leo nodded. " I guess this is it." He said to them. He was more talking to himself than to the two of him." This is what I need to do."

" There is no turning back, you realize this?" Odin said.

" Yeah." Leo said. "I know."

He took a deep breath, and stepped closer the side of the bridge. There were barely any cars below, which was a good thing.

" Blessed be." Sandra said.

Completely defeated now of any way to sway Leo's decision, Odin muttered the same thing.

Leo let his feel fall from the side of the bridge, and he felt himself falling fast towards earth. Everything was a blur until he hit the cold ground of the bridge. Suddenly he saw lights around him as if he was being relented of all of his worries. Piper came to his mind quicker than he had fell. He needed to get to her…to tell her everything was going to be okay.

" Paige." He muttered, knowing she could help him.

XXX

Phoebe closed her laptop, and took off her glasses. It was time to go home after a long day at work. She opened her bottom left drawer, and pulled out her laptop case. As she did, a small picture caught her eye. It was a picture of Piper. She put the case onto her desk, and pulled out the picture. As soon as her fingertips touched the picture, Phoebe was pulled into a premonition.

_Piper was at San Francisco Memorial sitting on a hospital bed, very pregnant. Chris was standing sitting in the chair next to her. _

" _I love you, Mom." He said._

_Piper smiled at him. " I love you, too." She said. " And I can't wait to see you."_

_Her hand traveled to her large stomach._

Phoebe was pulled out of the premonition, and back to reality.

" Oh my god." She gasped.

XXXX

Paige was at one of her temp jobs when she heard Leo's voice in her head.

" Leo?" she muttered, and instantly orbed.

Suddenly she found herself on the Golden Gate Bridge.

" Leo?" she said, again. She looked around, but didn't see him.

" Down here." Leo's voice said.

Paige looked down to see Leo lying on the ground of the bridge. He had two huge cuts on his face, and he looked like he had just fallen from the top of a building.

" Oh my god, Leo." She gasped, holding out her hand to help him up. He took her hand, and slowly stood up. " What happened?"

" Well you see," he said. " This was the only way."

" Only way for what?"

" Orb me to the Manor." He said urgently, ignoring her question.

Paige frowned. " Why can't you orb?"

" I don't have powers." Leo explained. "Listen, I'll explain later. Just orb me to Piper."

Two seconds later, they were in the Manor's living room. Piper was on the couch with Wyatt's baby book open on her lap. At the sound of their arrival, she turned around.

" Oh my god, Leo." She gasped, standing up and putting the book onto the couch. She looked at him carefully. " What happened to you?"

" I already asked that." Paige said, putting her hands on her hips.

" I told you I'd fix it." Leo told Piper.

" What exactly did you do?" Piper said.

" I fell from grace." He smiled at her. " I'm mortal now."

" Mortal?" Paige said, confused. " Am I missing something?"

" Well…" Piper started, but the front door opened, and then closed cutting her off.

" Piper?" Phoebe's voice rang out, frantically running into the room. "Piper?"

" Phoebe, calm down." Piper said. " What?"

" I just had a premonition." She said, calming down a bit. " You…Chris…you were pregnant…. Chris called you Mom…You're pregnant. Chris is your son."

" Phoebe, I know he's my son." Piper said. " And I know I'm pregnant."

Phoebe looked confused. " You know?" she said. "I'm lost."

" Well, Leo and I um…reconnected two days ago." Piper said. Leo coughed. " And well Chris is the baby's future self."

" What a day. Temp job and then this." Paige said, taking a deep breath in. " Why did he never tell us?"

" I'm having trouble getting answers out of him." Piper said. " And I'm still wrapping my mind around being pregnant again. I mean it's shocking to find out he's my son, but I can't dwell on that."

" All this time." Phoebe said, still completely shocked. " He's been my nephew, and we treated him horribly…and I think I may have hit on him a couple of times. Oh god."

She walked over to the couch, and sat down.

" That doesn't explain Leo." Paige said.

" I fell from Grace." Leo explained. " For Piper, Wyatt, and for the baby."

" So what does that mean?" Phoebe said. She hadn't heard what Leo had said what that meant.

" I'm mortal." Leo said. " Human. Left to a life without elder interference."

**A/N: please review. Next chapter will be up a.s.a.p. It's written, but it needs to be revised and typed. **

**-charmedgirls02-**


End file.
